


Wrecked

by SuddenlySullen



Series: Wanna Bet? [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Peter Parker, Dominant Wade Wilson, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Submissive Peter Parker, Top Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: Wade cashes in on his bet with Peter.





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and ye shall receive. Here is the follow-up to 'I'm not as think as you drunk I am" where Wade gets his reward. Leave a comment and let me know if it lived up to expectations!

Peter and Wade slipped back through Wade’s bedroom window and Peter immediately yanked Wade’s mask off of his own head.

“Don’t you ever wash those?” He laughed and tossed it across the room to Wade.

Wade caught it and feigned offense. “At least yearly!”

Peter flopped down onto Wade’s bed. “I seem to recall some promises being made.”

Wade pulled his own mask off, revealing a wide grin. He leaned forward over Peter, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down off his legs. Peter helped him by kicking them off, sitting up on his elbows to watch what Wade was doing. Wade kneeled down on the bed between Peter’s legs and pushed his shirt up, kissing down his chest to the waistband of his boxers. Peter let out a slight huff, pushing his hips forward. Wade trailed his kisses down the insides of Peter’s thighs, sucking softly on the sensitive skin just below the hem of his boxers. A long whine escaped Peter’s throat and his legs spread slightly. Wade took the opportunity and pulled his boxers all the way off. He let out an involuntary groan at the sight of Peter’s cock hard and waiting for him. 

Abruptly, Wade grabbed Peter by the hips and flipped him onto his stomach. Peter let out a slight yelp, but let himself be manhandled. With his hands still under Peter’s hips, Wade guided him to put his knees on the bed and pulled his ass up into the air. Grinning, he brought his gloved hand down and spanked Peter. Peter moaned into the mattress, pushing his ass out further. 

“You like that, baby boy?” Wade growled, bringing his hand down to spank the other side.

Peter whimpered in response, his body still pressing closer to Wade’s hands. Wade smiled and leaned forward, sinking his teeth into the back of Peter’s thigh. Peter squealed, but his body still leaned in for more. His hands gripped the sheets tightly. Wade sucked firmly, pulling away when he was satisfied that there was a mark. Peter’s hips rolled forward, humping at the air, and he let out a long, high pitched moan. Wade dragged his tongue up the back of Peter’s thigh and between his cheeks, lapping over his hole. His hands kneaded into the bright red handprints he had left on Peter’s ass. Peter’s cock bounced between the mattress and his stomach, searching for more contact. He tried to bring his hand down to touch himself, but Wade grabbed his wrist and tossed it away. Peter let out a long whine of protest which turned into a moan when Wade’s tongue found its way inside of him. Peter tried to roll his hips, but Wade’s hands held him firmly in place. Even with superhuman strength, Peter wasn’t nearly as strong as Wade, something that inexplicably turned him on. 

Wade kept rolling his tongue over Peter’s hole, pulling away slightly just long enough to tell Peter, “If you don’t keep your hands up there I’m gonna tie them down.”

Peter whined loudly, gripping into the sheets.

Wade smiled and brought his mouth down to suck each of Peter’s balls gently into his mouth. Peter’s hips stuttered, searching for any kind of contact on his aching cock. Wade kept a firm grip on his hips, forcing him to stay still with his ass pushed up into the air and his face buried in the mattress. He let his tongue put more pressure on Peter’s hole which was finally relaxed enough to allow him entrance. He forced his tongue into Peter as far as he could, twisting and flicking it against his inner walls. Peter rewarded him will a string of high pitched mewling noises that were going to stick in his brain forever. His hands grasped at the sheets, itching to make their way down to his cock. 

“Wade,” Peter panted. “Please.”

Wade ignored Peter’s pleas and kept his tongue working around his ass. Peter’s legs started to tremble in his grip. Wade could see his cock pulsing and bouncing against his stomach, leaving a thin trail of clear fluid dripping from it. Peter’s eyes rolled back into his head and his whole body started to shake. He felt like he was coming, but knew that that was impossible. His abdomen muscles flexed and he felt his whole body trying to convulse except for where Wade was holding him tightly. When Wade’s mouth pulled away, Peter let out a long cry, trying desperately to move his hips back towards him. 

“Don’t you worry, sweetheart.” Wade smiled. “Daddy’s got you.”

Wade pushed the bottoms of his suit out of way and lined the head of his cock up with Peter’s slickened ass. He replaced his firm grip on Peter’s hips since he was stronger than he looked and he wasn’t sure he could completely hold him with one hand. When he was satisfied that Peter couldn’t move, he rolled his hips, teasing the head of his cock over Peter’s entrance. Peter let out a long, panting moan. Wade could see the tears that were bubbling up in his eyes. He curled his fingers tighter into Peter’s hips, letting only the head of his cock enter him. Peter sobbed, trying desperately to move his hips. Wade knew that he was going to have some decent sized bruises in the morning. Hissing through his teeth at the way Peter’s ass gripped him, he pulled the head of his cock back out and nudged it in a few more times. Tears streamed down Peter’s cheeks, his mouth hanging slack. 

“Are you wrecked yet, baby boy?” Wade growled, teasing the head of his cock in and out of Peter. “We can keep going if you think you need more.”

Peter couldn’t find words, responding only in short moans punctuated by heaves of his chest. 

Wade smiled. “You look pretty wrecked to me, but we can’t be sure.” He brought one hand off of Peter’s hip and around to run his thumb over his leaking cock. “Look what a mess you’re making.” His voice came out in a low purr. 

Wade’s thumb circled the head of Peter’s cock, spreading the clear fluid over him. Peter’s chest sucked in rapidly and both his mouth and eyes opened wide. A long, choked scream came out of his throat, followed by several heaving sobs. With a single slow stroke, Wade forced his cock all the way inside of Peter, moving his hand down his cock in the same motion. Peter’s balls felt so tight they might explode. Angling his hips slightly differently, Wade rocked just a little, nudging against something inside of Peter that made him see sparks and let out a shrill whine. 

“I still don’t know that I’m convinced.” Wade purred.

He gripped the base of Peter’s cock tightly, stopping him from coming, and repeated the motions that caused Peter to see sparks. Peter’s whole body felt like he had been struck by lightning. He could feel the way his cock pulsed in Wade’s hand, trying desperately to find release. Tears continued to fall down his cheeks. He searched for his voice, but every time he tried to beg for release his voice came out in choked sobs. 

“What’s that, baby boy?” Wade teased, his own voice sounding strained. “You’ll have to speak up.”

Peter’s eyelids drooped and his body went tight in Wade’s grip. His throat still forced out a series of long moans. He felt Wade’s cock moving inside of him. His body shook in what felt like a constant orgasm. Wade finally released his hip, allowing him to buck against him. He fucked himself on Wade’s cock desperately, completely out of control of his actions. He chased an actual release, fucking into Wade’s hand. Wade let out a deep groan, running his free hand down Peter’s spine. He nails dug in when Peter increased the speed of his hips, leaving bright red trails down his back. Peter wailed at the feeling of Wade scratching him. His cry turned into a choked sob. 

“Do you want to come for me?” Wade panted. “Do you think you’ve been a good boy?”

Peter moaned, trying to force himself to answer. His voice was lost into a series of whimpers. 

Without warning, Wade loosened his grip on Peter’s cock. He pumped his fist over Peter’s length in time with his rapid thrusts into his ass. Peter’s mouth let out a constant string of short gasps. He felt his explosive orgasm at the same time he felt Wade’s cock pulse and shoot hot fluid into him. Wade didn’t stop when they both came, though. He kept the same brutal pace, even as Peter felt his body go limp except for violent shaking. It felt like he came over and over again, leaving him a desperate, crying puddle. He could feel that there was drool dripping out of his mouth, but he couldn’t find any muscle control to do anything about it. 

When Wade’s cock started to pulse inside of him again, Peter felt his cock spurt at the same time. He couldn’t even moan anymore. His body went completely limp in Wade’s hands and he blacked out. 

Wade felt Peter go slack in his hands and immediately pulled out of him. He rolled Peter onto his side and stood up, grabbing a warm washcloth from his bathroom. He wiped it over Peter’s face, then his chest and the backs of his thighs before giving his own cock a quick cleaning. Tossing the cloth onto the floor with the rest of his dirty laundry, Wade pulled Peter onto his lap, stroking his hair. 

“It’s okay, baby boy,” Wade whispered. “You were so good. So perfect.”

Peter nuzzled into Wade’s stomach. He was barely aware of the words Wade was saying, but the sound of his voice was relaxing him into sleep. He smiled slightly, curling up into a ball on Wade’s lap. Wade ran his hand through Peter’s hair, mumbling nonsense and praise in his ear until the sun came up. 


End file.
